The present invention relates to pedal controls for vehicles equipped with a continuously adjustable transmission. In particular, the present invention relates to a pedal control for use with a transmission having an output shaft the speed of which is continuously adjustable by means of a selector rod movable between two extreme positions corresponding to maximum speeds in opposite directions through a center position in which the output shaft is stopped.
There are known pedal control systems for use with such a transmission. In one, (see German Pat. No. 1,030,6940) two side by side pedals are linked for movement in opposite directions. The pedals are even with each other when the transmission selector rod is in the center position. In this two pedal system, one pedal is pressed to drive in one direction, the other is pressed to drive in the opposite direction. It is also known to use a third pedal to control application of the vehicle's brakes (see German Pat. No. 1,296,532).
Although the above mentioned control systems have proven very advantageous, difficulties have been encountered by drivers who must shift frequently between vehicles equipped with one of these control systems and vehicles equipped with a normal control system such as is found in an automobile. Accordingly there has been a proposal to alter the two and three pedal control systems discussed above to provide a single pedal control more like that found in a normal automobile. German Disclosure/Patent Application No. 2,406,611 shows such an idea. However, the alterations proposed are difficult to make, and the resulting single pedal control may prove difficult to operate because of large spring and friction forces.